ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
CKHLR Episode 2: King of the Flies
Dexius turns to Perus and demands "Hurry! Head to Maximus Cathedral and tell the Bishops of this! Go!" Perus nods and runs to their van to warn the Bishops of this Demon's arrival. Dexius hides behind a shrub as Beelzebub searches the area for him. He encircles the area, placing Holy Barriers at different points to trap Beelzebub. After placing the last one Beelzebub detects the barrier become effective and announces "So you managed to trap me by hiding your Aura with a Spirit Cloak then place Holy Barriers around the area to encase us here until help arrives. How typically cowardly of you, Paladin." Beelzebub's suit is engulfed in slime and disappears, leaving a human-like form made of green acidic sludge. He then swivels and morphs into a medieval knight with a large jagged sword. He hefties it over his head to battle Dexius, who aims his Silver pistols at him and fires repeatedly until empty. The bullets repel off Beelzebub's armor and he comments "Bullets won't help you here, not even if they're blessed. For I am the Prince of Gluttony, Beelzebub!" (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Dexius is utterly horrified by this statement. He thinks to himself while trying to control his chattering teeth "B-Beelzebub!? The Devil-Prince of Gluttony?! Impossible! No Devil can enter Earth!" He objects "You lie!" The knight form of Beelzebub shakes it's armored head slowly "I'm afraid not, my friend. And once I kill you and absorb your knowledge I will know how to deactivate these Holy Barriers." He charges and swiflly slices the barrels of Dexius' pistols off. Dexius throws away his useless broken pistols and unsheathes his Blessed Cutlass to duel Beelzebub. Beelzebub's free arm turns to slime again and then molds into a shield to guard Dexius' attack. he comments "Nice speed, but I'm afraid the strength behind the attack was lacking. You'll have to try better if you wish to prevent me from devouring your soul, Human." Dexius' eyes widen as the shield morphs back into acidic slime and covers him. It melts through his armor and, eventually, decomposes him. Beelzebub switches from a knight into Dexius and smiles "Only a rookie and he managed to trap me? Clever kid." He walks over to the barrier and waves his hand, causing it to shatter. He smirks "But not clever enough." Perus arrives at Maximus Cathedral and barges into the Bishop's meeting. Mang demands "What is the meaning of this, Perus?!" Perus pants while explaining "Dexius... Fighting... Demon... Central Park..." Yuki glares at Mang and comments "Way to go, Mang. Your discussion lead to jinxing our yearly peace time." He shrugs and grabs his Runeblade. They pass Perus but Len stops to ask "Perus, tell me everything you know about this Demon Dexius is facing up against." Perus explains "He wears a grey suit and has green slime for a body." Len grimaces "I don't know a classification for that description. Could you tell what level it was?" Perus shakes his head. Len loads a Blessed rocket into his Silver Missile Launcher and comments "We'll return upon the destruction of this Demon and the retrieval of Dexius." At a nearby home that appears to be well kept and no different than any other on the block, Rin washes dishes in wait for her husband. She hears a knock on the door and shouts "One minute!" And puts away her dirty plate and cleaning gloves. She takes a towel and dries them while walking toward the white, wooden door. Somehow she feels heavier and, somehow, choked. But she feels like this is similar, that she's felt this before. She opens the door and, standing there with a grin, is Wodas. He comments "My, what a lovely home you have here, Rin." She drops her towel on the floor in sheer horror. The man who has ruined her life from the day she was born and the cause of the near-destruction of London was standing at her doorstep after being destroyed. She starts to close the door but he stops it with his foot. "I insist I see you." She glares and spits out "What do you want?" He smirks cockingly, doubting her abilities to great extent. "I have a favor to ask and, if you perform it with perfect accuracy and no problems at all, I will grant you the thing you want most in this world..." She gives a doubtful look and he stoops to whisper into her ear "Your freedom..." She gasps. (Ending vid plays)